Hello
by 567random
Summary: First song fic I wrote, but yeah, it's to the song "Hello" and its Fred/Hermione, they're at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception.


**A/N: Well, I got bored and decided to write this, since the song was amusing me. It's called Hello by solveig et dragonette, so no I do not own it or anything you may recognize. Awesome, onto the song fic… **

"_I could stick around and get along with you hello."_

I walked right up to him with the purpose of telling him how I felt, but instead the word 'hello' came out. Just hello.

"_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you hello."_

I watched her walk up, looking as if she had something very important to say and I suddenly hoped that she would say she felt something for me, something more than just friends, but the only word she said was hello. Just hello.

"_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party."_

He said hello back and looked disappointed. Was he disappointed to see me? What if I told him and it all went horribly wrong? Oh, I can't do this!

"_Don't get too excited because that's all you'll get from me."_

I was disappointed, I had a glimmer of hope that she would feel something for me, but that would never happen, she loves my brother, I know she does, and he loves her.

"_Yeah, I think you're cute but really you should know-"_

There's no way he would like me.

"_I just came to say hello."_

She just came to say hello. There's no way I can tell her how I feel now. She smiled at me and my heart nearly exploded. That smile, that face, she's too gorgeous for her own good.

"Hello." I smiled back at her kindly.

"_I'm not the kind of girl who'd get messed up with you hello. I'm a let you try to convince me too hello."_

How I wished I could kiss those perfect lips which made that perfect smile of his. I could never happen though, no one would approve, and they all think I love his brother. I do, just not in the way that they believe.

"_It's alright I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party. It's okay with me if you don't have much to say, hey. Kind of like this think but there's something you should know."_

"I love you!" He blurted out, since he was a little bit drunk, well, maybe more than a little.

"_I just came to say hello."_

She said it at the same time as him. She looked at him, he looked as shocked and she did. After a while she smiled.

"_I could stick around and get along with you hello. Doesn't really mean that I'm into you hello." _Well, she thought as the song play in the background, it means that for me.

"_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party." _Actually I'm here for you, he thought, still a little shocked as to what he said, neither of them saying a word yet.

"_I'm not the kind of girl who'd get messed up with you hello. I'm a let you try to convince me too hello." _ She suddenly laughed. Of course I am! She thought.

"_It's alright I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party. It's okay with me if you don't have much to say, hey. Kind of like this think but there's something you should know; I just came to say hello." _His heart suddenly sank when he saw her laugh, maybe she did just come to say hello, and now he's mocking her. He should just walk away and enjoy the rest of the party.

She shook her head at the ground then looked up at him, beaming. Just as he was about to leave in utter embarrassment, their eyes met and she jumped at him, kissing him full on the lips.

His eyes widened in shock, but soon found himself closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back, with all the passion he could muster.

When they pulled away from each other, they both had a silly grin on their faces. They cannot believe that they both feel the same way about one another. One thing they didn't realize was that everyone was looking at them and cheering. Everyone except Ron. Eventually though, he would realize he didn't love her like that, never did and will become happy for her and his brother.

"I love you, Fred." She said, blushing slightly at all the cheering and everyone looking at them, but at the same time, she didn't honestly care. To hell with them all.

"I love you too Hermione, although I never thought you would say that, especially at Harry and Ginny's wedding." Fred smiled his most charming smiling at her, enjoying the cheers very much, until his twin George yelled out, "You owe me ten gallons Fred Weasley! Told you she loved you too! Oh, and I'm happy for you mate." Fred rolled his eyes while Hermione looked at him in amusement.

"You bet on the fact that I may or may not have loved you as well? Plus, I think you're the one who stated 'I love you' first at Harry and Ginny's wedding, not me." She smirked at him.

"Well, I didn't believe it was possible someone as amazing as you could love me. I hope to maybe even marry you someday. I'll never let you go, so be prepared for a life with the one and only, me." He grinned.

"Good plan. I don't think I'll mind it at all." She smiled and they kissed once more, knowing it wouldn't be the last.

A couple years later and Hermione and Fred were happily married with three beautiful children. Mariana is the oldest and the only girl. She has light red wavy hair and beautiful brown eyes that are always filled with life. Anthony and Adrian are identical twin boys with brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. They were both 2 years old, while Mariana is four. The five couldn't be happier, they were loved and supported by others, but most of all, they loved each other, with all their hearts.


End file.
